Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master
Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master is a 2013 superhero movie, the first in 6 with 5 sequels, released in the same years as the Sharknado franchise and after Akbar Gbaja-Biamila replaced Johnny Moseley and sided as commentator with Matt Iseman on Seasons 5 - 11 of American Ninja Warrior. It was released on November 17. Cast * Brandon Routh - Superman * Robin Jones - Beron * Stephanie Dickson - Hanso * Adam Weavers - Versad * Andrew Wilson - Danil * Matthew Cullen - Lenat * Ben Williams - Lamil * Brian Cinar - Branic * Lorna Wright - Arnor * Lydia Clark - Dylar * Michael Newtons - Linmis * Sophie Gilbert - Terso * Luke Adamson - Adluk * Jesse Eisenberg - Lex Luthor * Mariah Maison - Zatanna * Leo Clark - Cleral * Rebecca Digman - Darna * Julie Dubela - Alex Russo * Paige Awtrey - Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan (Earth-2) / Supergirl * Emily Marron - Catwoman * Ezra Miller - The Flash * Wentworth Miller - Captain Cold Sequels * Raven: Justice League 2 - Beyond Manhattan (October 14, 2014) * Raven: Justice League 3 - Infinity War (October 19, 2015) * Raven: Justice League 4 - Deadly Alliance (March 31 - August 25, 2016) * Raven: Justice League 5 - Deception (October 23, 2017) * Raven: Justice League 6 - Global Meltdown (January 11 - August 16, 2018) Featured Songs * Nothing Can Stop Me Now * The Boys Are Back * That Power Chapters * Chapter 1: Daydreaming Again * Chapter 2: Terso's Warning * Chapter 3: Lamil The Yellow Lantern * Chapter 4: Tryouts * Chapter 5: The Game Begins! * Chapter 6: Getting Ready * Chapter 7: The Puppet Master Strikes Again! * Chapter 8: Escape to Manhattan * Chapter 9: Old and New Friends * Chapter 10: Assemble The Teams! * Chapter 11: Holy Divas! * Chapter 12: Mission Briefing * Chapter 13: The Fight Back * Chapter 14: What Happened? * Chapter 15: The Powder Thief * Chapter 16: Blown Out Of Proportion * Chapter 17: Revenge * Chapter 18: The Crime Wave Grows * Chapter 19: Brawn and Brain * Chapter 20: Spindle Trap * Chapter 21: A Stunning Surprise * Chapter 22: The Brutal Finale * Chapter 23: Army On Army * Chapter 24: Combined Strikes * Chapter 25: The Home Stretch * Chapter 26: Victory for the Justice League! * Chapter 27: Unmasking * Chapter 28: The Curtain Call Cliffhanger 1 Infamy of Infamies!! Can this be the Puppet Master’s worst nightmare?? Will Terso have Harley’s skills? For the sake of our heroes, let’s think positively!!! But it looks bad, very bad! How can we wait until tomorrow night... Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!? Cliffhanger 2 Lycan and the Puppet Master to die??!! Things certainly are turning the wrong way for them!! Is this really the end?? Unbelievable!! If you care for Batman and Robin, keep hoping till tomorrow night!! Same time!! Same Bat-Channel! Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:2013 Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master Category:Mystery Movies Category:Crime Movies